Wyper
, Viz, FUNimation); Wyler (4Kids ; FUNimation edited dub) | first = Chapter 237; Episode 153 | affiliation = Shandia; God's Guards | occupation = Shandia Warrior; God's Guard | epithet = | age = 22 (debut) 24 (after timeskip) | height = 183 cm (6'0) | blood type = X | jva = Masaki Aizawa, Reiko Kiuchi (young) | birth = August 18th | Funi eva = J. Paul Slavens, Leah Clark (young) }} '"Berserker" Wyper' was the leader of the Shandia warriors fighting to take Upper Yard back from Enel. He is the direct descendant of Kalgara. After the time-skip, he is one of God's Guards. Appearance Wyper is a tall, muscular Shandia, and as such, sports a pair of little wings on his back. He's covered by various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face. He has very long dark brown hair is arranged in a mohawk that follows into a segmented braid that goes slightly past his waist, resembling those worn by real life Native Americans, and he has little spherical earrings. Wyper always goes shirtless, and is also shoeless beyond using Skate-type Wavers in battle. He generally wears a grass skirt, with a rope belt decorated by three small ornaments that look like fangs or claws around his waist. He is usually seen smoking a cigarillo, chomping down on it during battle, and as a child he chewed on a grass stalk before he moved up to tobacco, showing it is a definite habit of his. He also wore an intimidating tribal mask in his first appearance, but soon discarded it. After the timeskip he now wears his hair unbraided, appearing to have a full head of long hair past his shoulders. He also has the coat his fellow guards wear tied around his waist instead of actually wearing it. He also has a more muscular build. In the anime, Wyper's tattoos are intricately colored with green and red. However, in the manga and other related media, his tattoos are colored black. Gallery Personality Inheriting the violent tendencies of his ancestor, Wyper is first shown to be an extremely violent and irrational man. He believes to follow the path of his ancestor and his principles. He does not easily trust outsiders and is quick to fight anyone without a second thought. Because of this, he is called a berserker. Despite this however, Wyper has a deep love for his people and his homeland. He also has a deep respect for his ancestor's best friend, Mont Blanc Noland, to whom he feels obligated to because of Noland's deeds, friendship to Kalgara, and unfortunate fate. In fact, it is Wyper's love for his people and his obligation to Noland that drives him. It is because of these that Wyper has taken responsibility to restore his people's home and put an ease to Noland's soul. While he means well, his determination sometimes tends to blind him thus causing Wyper to become more violent and push himself beyond his physical limits. He is, however, not completely heartless towards others. He realized Luffy's goal, although different, was alike to his own and is moved by his efforts. Both because of Luffy's actions during the battle with Enel and the need for fighting having been removed, Wyper seems to have now calmed down. Relationships Shandia Wyper has a deep love for his people and would do anything to restore their former glory. Amongst the other Shandia warriors, he is well respected due to his vigor and skills. Because of this they follow him in his goals no matter what happens. However, his own warriors are aware of his violent nature and he can appear frightening to them at times. Skypieans and Others Because of years of conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wyper originally had a deep distrust for Skypieans and outsiders alike. He would rather fight than reason things out with them. He would fight anyone regardless of who they are, whether it be the kindly Gan Fall or the tyrannical Enel. He even considered the Straw Hats as enemies regardless of their intentions. Wyper however changed his view of the pirates when he learned that they wanted to help the descendant of Noland, Mont Blanc Cricket, learn the whereabouts of the Golden City of Shandoria. Completely moved by their goal, Wyper aided them in defeating Enel. After Enel's reign was over, Wyper completely changed his views on outsiders. He no longer distrusted Skypieans and instead joined in his people's and their efforts for a brighter future on Upper Yard. Wyper in particular, is grateful for what the Straw Hats did for his people and Cricket, and hopes one day that they may come back to Upper Yard. Abilities and Powers Wyper is a notably powerful opponent and acted as the leader of the Shandia warriors tasked with fighting to take Upper Yard back from Enel, showcasing his skills as the Shandia tribe's strongest warrior at the time. He is quite skilled at close combat, mainly involving the use of Skate-type Wavers to boost his kicks and to swiftly attack his opponent before blasting them with his Burn Bazooka. Physical Abilities Wyper has superhuman endurance as he is able to use his Reject Dial three times without dying, a feat that normally kills a regular person with one try. Also, he was able to take a blast by an Axe Dial in the back and only take minor damage. He was also able to survive taking multiple direct attacks from Enel himself, and counterattack with a Reject Dial despite his injuries. It is possible that Wyper partially inherited his physical prowess from Kalgara. He was able to physically fight on par with Luffy and withstand his attacks when they crossed paths on Upper Yard, as well as match Zoro during the Ordeal of Iron. Weapons Wyper generally fights using a Burn Bazooka. His Burn Bazooka is a typical bazooka capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large blast of white-blue flames caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the gas released from the Dial within. He also has a large ballistic shield to protect himself from attacks. For Enel's Survival Game, Wyper equipped himself with a Reject Dial. The Dial is ten times stronger than a regular Impact Dial and is able to inflict great damage. The damage released by the dial however, is both devastating to the opponent it is being used against and the person using it. A regular person would be killed with one try. As such, Wyper used the Dial sparingly knowing the risks involved. For the game, Wyper also equipped his Shooters with Seastone so he could go against Devil Fruit users such as Enel and Luffy. History Past Since he was young, Wyper and the rest of the other Shandia children were told stories from the Shandia Chief about their past. He and the rest of the Shandia children were told that eight hundred years ago their ancient ancestors, the Shandorians, were entrusted to protect an ancient text. They were also told how their ancestors lost their home at the hands of the Skypieans and it was their responsibility to reclaim it. However amongst the all the stories of his ancestors' past, one story moved Wyper the most, the story of his ancestor, Kalgara, and his friend, Mont Blanc Noland. Deeply moved by the sad fate of the one who saved his people from a deadly illness, Wyper wondered if they found the Golden Bell and rang it, would Noland's soul be put to ease. Motivated by his determination to reclaim his people's homeland and to ease Noland's soul, Wyper quickly rose amongst the ranks the Shandia warriors over the years. One day six years ago before the current storyline, due to conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wyper was approached in his village by the then God of the Skypieans, Gan Fall, and the God's entourage in order to form a truce between their two races. However despite what his village elders said and what Gan Fall was offering, Wyper could not accept Gan Fall's pleadings for an alliance. Spurred by the years that his people struggled against the Skypieans, Wyper asked that if Gan Fall wanted to make peace, the God should give everything the Skypieans stole from the Shandia. When that demand could not be fulfilled, Wyper demanded that the heads of one hundred innocent Skypieans be given instead as payment. With this the peace meeting had failed. Just as Wyper and Gan Fall were about to part ways however, Gan Fall stated calmly to Wyper that he liked Shandia's pumpkin juice as a sign of good faith. Wyper however took it as a religious insult against Noland, and started a ruckus between his village and Gan Fall's men. Over the years, Wyper continued his people struggle against the Skypieans to reclaim their home even after Gan Fall was stripped of his title by Enel. To Wyper, it mattered not who was ruling Skypiea, they were still his people's enemies. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc As Wyper wiped out the crew and ship of the Eraser Pirates while traversing the White Sea one day, he noticed another pirate ship sailing, the Going Merry. Considering this new group of pirates as a new enemy, Wyper immediately attacked the Straw Hats without a moment's notice. Wyper's attack was cut short when Gan Fall and his pet bird, Pierre, came to the Straw Hats' aid. With the former God on the scene, all that Wyper could do was fallback. Wyper later moved to the outskirts of Upper Yard and spotted one of the Straw Hats he attacked earlier there. However before Wyper could attack this enemy, Enel's priests came into the scene while chasing a trespasser. Seeing this opportunity, Wyper attacked the priests instead. As he attacked the priests, Wyper unfortunately had to fall back once again as Enel suddenly sent a huge lighting strike on the person the priests were chasing. With this, Wyper retreated back to his village. Later, after returning to the village, Wyper and the rest of the Shandia warriors had meeting about a recent turn of events involving Gan Fall. Apparently due to the doings of the Straw Hats, Gan Fall had started moving against Enel by saving one of Enel's subjects and stepping onto Upper Yard. One of Wyper's comrades, Raki, upon noting this turn of events suggested to Wyper that they should ally themselves with the former God. Wyper however shrugged off the idea. As Wyper and the other Shandia warriors pondered what to do next, they soon heard from Aisa, a young Shandia gifted with Mantra, that two important voices had suddenly disappeared in Upper Yard. These voices belonged to Gan Fall and one of Enel's priests, Satori. Seeing this chance, Wyper and the other Shandia warriors immediately mobilized an attack on Enel and his followers in Upper Yard. As Wyper and the other warriors attacked Upper Yard, Wyper came across the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy, and two of his crew. Unable to engage the Blue Sea Dwellers at the moment, Wyper merely told them to go back to where they came from else he will treat them like enemies like Enel. With that Wyper and the others left the Straw Hats and continued with their attack. As Wyper and the other warriors continued the attack onto nightfall, they soon realized their numbers were significantly dropping and among the wounded was Kamakiri. Due to this, they were forced to retreat for the moment. Back at a camp base near Upper Yard, Wyper learned the reason that Kamakiri got hurt was because he was saving Raki while she was getting some Vearth for Aisa. Angered by this, Wyper decided to throw away the precious amount of Vearth that caused Raki's lack of concentration and Kamakiri's injuries. Before he could do so however, Kamakiri reassured Wyper that he would be able to battle the following day. With the brief squabble settled amongst themselves, Wyper told his fellow Shandia warriors that once they defeat Enel and get back their home, there would no longer be a need to worship such small clumps of dirt. The next day, having recovered from the previous battle, Wyper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. With this, Wyper and the rest headed back to Upper Yard to continue their attack. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. As Wyper and the others entered Upper Yard, they came into the territory of Shura, one of Enel's Priests, and into his Trial of String. While the other warriors got caught by Shura's string clouds, Wyper fortunately was able to avoid the strings and attack Shura head on. While it seemed like Wyper was in trouble by being caught by Shura's lance, the berserker was able to counter and defeat the priest with a dial he was carrying, a Reject Dial. Though scathed by the Reject Dial's power, Wyper ignored the warnings from his fellow warriors, and split from the group to look for Enel. As he roamed the deep forests of Upper Yard, Wyper encountered Luffy. Seeing how his previous warning of asking Luffy and his crew to leave went ignored, Wyper decided to fight with the Blue Sea Dweller. Though both Wyper and Luffy fought each other with ferocity, both of them found themselves equally strong against one another. In the midst of the battle, Wyper found that Luffy mysteriously disappeared. Not wanting to waste anymore strength before fighting Enel, Wyper continued on with his search for the God. Two hours after Wyper entered the fray that was Enel's Survival Game, he was among the 7 Shandia Warriors of the 21 remaining people still active. As Wyper headed up the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack, to God's Shrine, where Wyper was thinking Enel was in, he encountered several people on some ruins. Among these people were one of Enel's priests, Ohm, with his dog, Holy, Gan Fall with his bird, Pierre, Zoro, and a giant python, Nola, who chased after Zoro up Giant Jack. Upon learning that Enel was no longer in God's Shrine from Gan Fall, Wyper decided to continue searching somewhere else. However seeing all of these opponents before him that intended to interfere with his search one way or another, Wyper decided to fight them all. In the midst of the battle royal, Wyper was joined by the three remaining Shandia Warriors that joined him in the start of the Survival Game. While these warriors arriving was a good sign as five of Enel's Enforcers had also arrived at the same time, Wyper all of a sudden saw Aisa arrive in the ruins on board a waver with one of the Straw Hats, Nami. After simultaneously saving the two new arrivals from three Enforcers alongside Zoro and Gan Fall, Wyper turned his attention to these two. Thinking that Nami had kidnapped Aisa, Wyper attempted to blast Nami with his Burn Bazooka. Though Gan Fall fortunately pulled Nami and Aisa before Wyper could blast them both, Wyper saw in shock as the former God's action inadvertently led him and the girls he saved to be eaten by Nola. As the battle in the ruins escalated with Ohm releasing a bunch of iron cloud that covered the entire place in a cage, Wyper saw Raki arrive in the scene to tell him something from Kamakiri. However just at the same moment, Wyper saw Enel appear behind Raki. Unable to help his fellow warrior, Wyper saw Raki show him what Kamakiri wanted to tell him, Enel was a Devil Fruit user who ate the Goro Goro no Mi rendering him immune to normal attacks. After witnessing Raki being punished by Enel, Wyper decided to return his attention back to the fray that was in the cage. Deciding to save Aisa first, Wyper set his sights on Nola. As the battle continued, Wyper tried to blast open Nola's stomach open. Unfortunately, he found the snake too resilient despite writhing in pain due to the contents in its stomach. Just as the battle was continuing, Wyper suddenly found the ruins he was in blasted by Enel from deep below. With the ruins on Giant Jack destroyed, Wyper and those with him fell to the ruins below where Enel was waiting. Upon landing in the ruins, Wyper realized that these ruins were his people's ancient home. His silent celebration about this realization however was cut short as Enel suddenly blasted Nola. Having turned his attention to Enel and unable to save Aisa at the moment, Wyper learned that all of the ruckus that was happening in Upper Yard was all part of Enel's Survival Game. Learning that all of it was to test to who was worthy to join Enel on a trip to a place he called Fairy Vearth, Wyper and those still standing with him, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and a just escaped Gan Fall, decided to turn down the God's offer and focus all their strengths on defeating him. Learning more that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wyper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wyper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wyper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wyper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wyper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wyper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. After Wyper and the others were found by Luffy and Aisa, who were able to escape from Nola, Wyper and the rest were transported to the area above the ruins by a revived Robin. After events unfolded while he was unconscious, Wyper awoke to a horrible sight. His beloved homeland, Upper Yard, was being destroyed piece by piece by continuous lightning strikes from a lightning storm created by Enel from the God's flying ship, the Maxim. Seeing the nightmarish scene before him, all that Wyper could do was stare and remember the tale of his ancestor's friend, Mont Blanc Noland. Not listening to Aisa's pleas asking for them to leave the situation, Wyper asked what right did Enel have to befall such travesty on his beloved homeland. As Wyper was thinking, he remembered that the Straw Hats mentioned that they were looking for the Golden Bell. Knowing that the Golden Bell was not in the ruins when he was there, Wyper asked Robin where it would be. From her, Wyper learned that the Bell was somewhere high above Giant Jack. Learning this, Wyper tried to climb back up the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he did not have the strength to climb up amidst all the chaos that was happening. As things turned worse with Enel's using Raigo to obliterate Angel Island, Wyper learned that Luffy also wanted to ring the Golden Bell as well. Just as the chaos around him was escalating, Wyper and the rest with him suddenly received a giant leaf sent from Nami above with a message asking them to cut the beanstalk so that it would fall westward towards the Maxim and the Golden Bell. Noticing that Enel created an even larger Raigo big enough to destroy all of Skypiea, Wyper and the rest figured that Luffy and Nami on Nami's waver planned to use the beanstalk as a ramp to reach Enel. Robin revealed to Wyper the reason why Luffy wanted to ring the bell. She explained to Wyper that Luffy wanted to ring the bell in order to tell a man down below in Blue Sea that the Golden City of Shandora did not sink into the sea but was in the sky all along. Learning that this man's name was Mont Blanc Cricket, Wyper realized that Luffy was trying to help the descendant of Noland. Deeply touched by this, Wyper threw away his prejudice and decided to help the Straw Hats in knocking down Giant Jack. Using the Reject Dial one last time, Wyper blew what still supported the beanstalk from Zoro's attacks and Nola's accidental help. With this, the beanstalk fell over for Luffy to use to reach Enel. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wyper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wyper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wyper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Enel, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Enel straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wyper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Noland. With Enel finally defeated, Wyper succumbed to his wounds and collapsed. Fortunately, the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper, was able to tend to his wounds. Later, Wyper awoke to find himself being treated by a Skypiean girl, Conis, in the ruins of his people along with several others. Still a bit hostile, Wyper tried to move but was told by his chief to calm down. The chief told Wyper to be at ease as no one in Skypiea wished for the continuation of war. With these words, Wyper was shown by the chief a huge party was being held outside by everyone. After several days of partying, Wyper and his fellow warriors learned that their ancestors' duty of protecting the ancient text had finally been fulfilled with the translation of it by Nico Robin. With this duty having been fulfilled and the Golden Bell has been finally rung again, Wyper and his fellow warriors paid their respects to Kalgara before his statue in their village. Though the war had finally ended and peace came to all of Skypiea, Wyper and his fellow warriors swore to Kalgara that they will still keep their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. As Wyper made this pledge, he and his fellow warriors heard the Golden Bell ringing, inviting the Straw Hats to come visit again. With the war over and peace finally brought to Skypiea, Wyper and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Having to fight no longer, Wyper spent his strength in the restoration of the forest of his people's homeland that was destroyed during the Survival Game and by Enel in the God's attack. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Wyper became the head and one of the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo, Kamakiri and Braham. Major Battles *Wyper vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji *Wyper vs. Gedatsu *Wyper vs. Shura *Wyper vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Wyper, Warashi, Mayushika and Yotsubane vs. Ohm, Holy and five Enforcers vs. Zoro vs. Nola vs. Gan Fall *Wyper, Gan Fall, Zoro and Nico Robin vs. Enel Translation and Dub Issues Some minor debate exists over the romanization of his name. The video game Grand Battle! 3 provided the earliest known "professional" romanization, Wiper, which was also adopted by most fan translations of the manga and anime. However, 4Kids Entertainment later romanized it as Wyper in the American-produced Grand Adventure; though 4Kids never dubbed any of his appearances in the anime proper, the Wyper romanization was followed by both the Viz manga and Funimation anime, and eventually confirmed by the Vivre Card series. Additionally, 4Kids' localization of the Pirates Carnival video game outright changed his name to Wyler. This change was observed by the initial Cartoon Network run of the Funimation-dubbed anime, but has not appeared since. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Grand Battle! 3'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Wyper is currently ranked the 81st most popular character in One Piece. *A fan asked Oda what's underneath Wyper's grass skirt, whether he's "exposed" or not. In response, Oda jokingly stated he believes Wyper "hang's all out" but is not sure if Wyper has some kind of loincloth that keeps him all secure. *The reason why Wyper got mad at Gan Fall when asked for pumpkin juice was because Wyper took this as an insult to his culture since pumpkins were originally introduced by Mont Blanc Noland to the Shandia. References External Links *Berserker – Wikipedia article about the type of fighter Wyper is. Site Navigation fr:Wiper it:Wiper ru:Вайпер es:Wiper ca:Wiper pl:Wiper Category:Shandia Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Snipers